Paso a paso para llegar al Creek
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Craig quiere conquistar a Tweek,estos son los consejos que seguirá.


**Hola ~~ quiero hacer un oneshot dedicado a un video de HolaSoyGerman :3 era "Como conquistar" ASASDF amo sus videos, siempre me muero de la risa con ellos x3**

**Espero que les guste ~~**

* * *

Craig Tucker estaba sentado en su clase, aunque en su mirada parezca que no esté dándole la mas minina atención a su alrededor en realidad si lo estaba, lo estaba mirando desesperadamente esperando que cierto rubio aparezca.

- ** Hola Tweek-** Saludo un muchacho de cabellos castaños.

- ** Al fin llego**- Susurro Craig mientras mordía nervioso su bolígrafo.

Como todo el mundo sabe Craig Tucker estaba completamente enamorado de Tweek Tweak, claro que este ni se percataba de la existencia de Craig o eso él creía, así que decidió el primer hijo de los Tucker decidió tomar algunos consejos de la internet para conquistar el rubio amante del café.

**_Consejo numero 1:_ **_Trata de llamar su atención._

Ahí radiaba el primer problema ¿Cómo lo haría? Estaba sentado justo detrás de Tweek, y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que se voltee a mirarlo decidió chitarlo un poco, pero este al parecer no lo escucho, le tiro papelitos pero este no reacciono, asi como no supo mas que hacer en un arranque de inteligencia decidió tirarle su mochila entera al pobre rubio.

- ** G-GAH ¿Q-Q-Q-QUE? ¡U-una ngh m-mochila voladora!**- grito Tweek y salió corriendo.

- ** Craig Tucker vaya junto el consejero de la escuela**- Dijo el profesor Sr. Garrison mientras Craig alzaba su mochila y salía de la clase.

- ** Maldición**- Murmuro avergonzado.

_**Consejo numero 2: Mándale saludos.**_

- **Clyde necesito que me hagas un favor**- Dijo Craig mientras miraba a su alrededor para que nadie lo escuche.

- ** ¿Qué quieres Craig?** – Pregunto Clyde con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

- ** Necesito que le mandes saludos a Tweek-** Pidió Craig mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

- ** ¿Por qué no lo saludas tu?** – Pregunto Clyde confundido.

- ** Porque hmp, Clyde porque necesito que lo hagas tu y punto**- Refunfuño Craig.

- ** Okey** – Contesto Clyde aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

Clyde fue junto al grupo en donde estaba Tweek mientras Craig lo miraba fijamente quería ver la reacción de la cara de Tweek cuando escuche que el perfecto Craig Tucker le mandaba saludos.

- ** ¿Q-que ngh quieres Clyde?**- Pregunto nervioso Tweek.

- ** Hola** – Dijo Clyde y se fue dejando a Tweek dudoso de que había pasado.

- ** ¿Qué carajos fue eso?** – Pregunto Craig molesto.

- ** Me dijiste que lo salude y lo hice-** Contesto Clyde aun no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

- ** ¡Pero de mi parte! Imbécil**- Grito Craig frustrado.

- ** Dijiste que querías que lo haga yo**- Lloriqueo Clyde mientras mágicamente apareció Token para consolarlo.

- ** No molestes a Clyde Craig**- Defendió el afroamericano mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Clyde para que deje de llorar.

Le costó mucho a Craig poder acercarse más a Tweek pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, como leves amigos claro, decidió usar el paso tres de sus planes.

_**Consejo 3: Sorpréndelo.**_

Tweek iba caminando por los pasillos tranquilo, bueno no tanto ya que como de costumbre estaba temblando como gelatina con un termo de café en sus temblorosas manos, cuando de repente escucha unos pasos, voltea la mirada y se encuentra con el pasillo vacio, no había absolutamente nadie, camina con más prisa para llegar a su aula cuando escucha de nuevo los pasos, así que decide poner a correr.

- **¡Bu!**- Dice Craig detrás de unos casilleros haciendo que Tweek de un salto hacia atrás del susto, y como primera impresión le de una patadas en las bolas.

- ** GAH ¡M-MUCHA PRESION!**- Grita Tweek corriendo por su vida dejando a un adolorido Craig retorciéndose en el suelo.

**_Consejo 4: Hacerle cumplidos._**

- ** Tweek, c-creo que tienes unos lindos ojos-** Alago Craig con las mejillas ruborizadas.

- **¡GAH! E-ERES UN LADRON DE OJOS**- grito y salió corriendo nuevamente.

- **Mierda**- susurro Craig molesto.

_**Consejo 5: Hacerlo reír.**_

- ** Tweek ¿quieres que te cuente un chiste?** – Pregunto Craig mientras lo miraba desde su silla.

- ** C-claro**- Consto temblando en su lugar.

- **Toc toc-** Murmuro para que solo Tweek lo oiga, sería extraño ver que Craig Tucker estuviera haciendo un chiste tonto.

- ** ¿Q-quien ngh es?**- Pregunto siguiendo el juego.

- ** Sal**-Contesto Craig.

- ** ¿S-sal quien?** – Pregunto Tweek mientras sacaba el termo de café de su mochila.

- ** Sal conmigo**—Contesto mirándolo fijamente.

- ** N-no podemos ngh salir e-está por c-comenzar las ¡GAH LAS CLASES!**- Dijo Tweek tomando su café mientras Craig se golpeaba la cara con su mesa.

_**Consejo 6:** **Demuéstrale que le tienes confianza.**_

- ** Tweek ¿confías en mí?** – Pregunto Craig mientras guardaba el mini libro de_ "ejercicios para ganar confianza"_ en su bolsillo.

- ** GAH! C-claro**- Contesto Tweek.

- ** Bueno, hagamos un ejercicio para ver si es verdad**- Sugirio Craig- **Voy a echarme de espaldas y tú me sostendrás es todo**- Dijo.

- ** N-no lo sé Craig ¡ES MUCHA PRESION!**-Grito Tweek asustado por la idea.

- ** Vamos, confió en ti**-Dijo sonriéndole cálidamente -**¿confías en mi?**-Pregunto el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ** " G-gah ¿y si no puedo sostenerlo? ¿y si cae? ¿se rompe la cabeza? OH DIOS MIO SERIA MUCHA PRESION "**-Pensó Tweek cuando de pronto escucha un fuerte sonido –**DIOS MIO NO TE AGARRE**- grito mientras se aseguraba de que Craig no se hubiera roto la cabeza.

- ** No duele**- murmuro mientras se maldecía en su interior.

_**Consejo 7: Se misterioso.**_

- ** C-Craig ¿p-porque me ignoras?** –Pregunto Tweek algo desanimado ya que desde el comienzo del día Craig no le había hablado.

- ** No te ignoro-** Dijo fingiendo que no prestaba atención a los hermosos ojos verdes de Tweek.

- ** Ah okey**- Dijo Dudoso –** M-me ngh me voy** – murmuro sin entender las acciones de Tucker.

- ** N-no no te vayas**- Dijo tomándolo del brazo- **mierda-** se dijo a si mismo ya había fallado en su plan.

_**Consejo 8: Hazle saber que es especial.**_

- ** Tweek, quiero decirte que eres muy especial para mí** – Dijo Craig mientras tomaba las manos del rubio.

- ** AGH T-tú también lo eres para mí-** Contesto Tweek con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- **¿Enserio?**-pregunto Craig con una sonrisa, nunca se sintió más feliz.

- ** S-si ngh eres un gran amigo**- Dijo Tweek mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

- ** Amigos mi abuela**-Murmuro soltando las manos de Tweek y largándose de ahí.

- ** GAH ¿Q-que pasó?** –se pregunto a si mismo Tweek sin entender nada.

_**Consejo 9: Muéstrale que te preocupas.**_

- ** Tweek creo que deberías dejar el café**- Sugirió Craig- **Te puede hacer mal**- Dijo mientras le quitaba con sumo cuidado la taza de café que Tweek tenía entre sus manos.

- **GAH ¿ESTAS LOCO?**- Grito tweek dándole un empujón a Craig.

_**Consejo 10: Demuéstrale que te para ti es más atractivo lo que hay adentro.**_

- ** Tweek, me encanta tu hígado es tan sexy-** Piropeo Craig sin vergüenza.

- ** GAH, ¿E-eres un traficante de órganos?** – Grito Tweek dándole un puñetazo en el estomago a Tucker-** N-NO VOY A DEJAR QUE T-TRAFIQUEN M-MIS NGH MIS ORGANOS**- grito y salió corriendo.

- ** Cuando aprenderás Tucker-** Mascullo Craig para sí mismo.

_**Consejo 11: Baila con él.**_

Ambos chicos estaban sentados mirando como el resto de su grupo se divertía en la fiesta, Tweek estaba tomando en un vaso de plástico un licor sabor café y Craig tomaba una lata de Cerveza.

- ** ¿Quieres bailar?** – pregunto Craig al notar que ya había tomado todo el contenido de la lata.

- ** Ngh p-por supuesto**- Contesto un casi ebrio Tweek.

Ambos chicos se pusieron a bailar como locos, haciendo algunos pasos algo pegados, fisionándose un poco a cada paso.

- ** Ngh , Me siento extraño**- Susurro Tweek en el oído de Craig.

- ** ¿Te gusta?**- Pregunto Craig mientras pasaba una mano descaradamente por la entrepierna del rubio haciendo que este de un gemido.

_**Consejo 12: Pásate un poco de los límites.**_

Después de hacer todo una escena bailando tan escandalosamente Bebe les dio la lleva de su habitación, ambos se encontraban besándose apasionadamente en el cuarto de este, quitándose poco a poco las molestas prendas.

_Mucho, mucho sexo gay después ( ._.)_

_**Consejo 13: Aléjalo de los otros hombres.**_

Tweek y Craig después de la fiesta se convirtieron en una pareja oficial, ambos estaban caminando de las manos por los pasillos.

- ** Sigue tu camino** – Gruño Craig al ver que cierto rubio pervertido miraba el trasero de su novio.

* * *

**El ultimo consejo era "marca tu territorio" pero no creo que a nadie le haga gracia que te hagan pipi encima XDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado ~~**


End file.
